


Rutina

by Ekhi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Curiosity, First Meetings, Morning Routines, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Rain, Random Encounters, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No le estaba siguiendo, se había convertido en parte de su rutina. (Pre-ZA) (Fic participante en el reto "Rescatando personajes olvidados" del foro "Open! Walkers Inside" en FF.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rutina

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No tengo barba, ni a veces soy un troll. No mato personajes por gus… (vale, eso mejor me lo ahorro). Vamos que no soy Robert Kirkman ni formo parte del equipo creativo de TWD así que… no saco un duro de esto.
> 
> Este fic forma parte del reto "Rescatando personajes olvidados" del foro Open! Walker Inside en FF.net. Hoy es el día límite para publicar y como hasta ahora no me salía nada, y a veces la presión funciona conmigo pues, aquí está esto que se me ocurrió.
> 
> Gracias Gato por tu colaboración (la idea del paraguas es cosa suya).

**Rutina**

> _Def. Costumbre o hábito adquirido de hacer algo de un modo determinado, que no requiere tener que reflexionar o decidir._

* * *

 

El olor del café. El ruido de la máquina para exprimir zumos. El tintineo del metal de la cubitera donde mezclar el helado con la leche y hacer batidos. Las voces. El hilo musical.

El subrayador amarillo fosforito resaltó la definición sobre el papel. La punta del bolígrafo trazó una breve anotación con letra redondeada y pulcra.

La punta de la rosada lengua asomó entre los labios alternando su mirada azulada entre lo anotado con el bolígrafo y lo que el grueso libro predica.

Amy arrugó los labios y achicó los ojos mientras continuaba leyendo con el subrayador naranja en la mano en esta ocasión. Bajo la mesa, su pie derecho se balanceaba adelante y hacia atrás apoyado sobre su pierna izquierda. La bailarina parecía que va a caerse de un momento a otro pero la punta de sus pies lo impide mientras vuelve a centrar su atención en la lectura del libro.

El tintineo de la campanilla sobre la puerta le hace desviar la mirada de forma momentánea por encima de sus gafas de pasta. No tardó en bajarla de nuevo tras echar un rápido vistazo al reloj tras el mostrador de la cafetería.

Aún era temprano.

Amy reacomodó su trasero enfundado en un fino vestido sobre el asiento de piel (a pesar de ser otoño, el sol calienta con fuerza sobre el cielo de Georgia). La chica apartó su larga melena rubia sobre su hombro izquierdo reclinando la cabeza en esa dirección escribiendo una duda sobre el lateral de la hoja.

La punta de sus afilados dientes rozó el borde de su labio inferior mientras golpeaba de forma rítmica la tapa del subrayador contra su mentón.

Amy deslizó su mano derecha sobre la mesa repleta de libros, papeles, bolígrafos y una taza de café a medio vaciar hacia el teléfono móvil. Pulsó uno de los botones, iluminándose la pantalla. 10:48.

La campanilla sobre la puerta volvió a tintinear y Amy recolocó las gafas que se habían deslizado por su nariz. La comisura de sus labios se curvó en una sonrisa imperceptible mientras bajó la mirada hacia sus apuntes.

Siempre puntual.

\- Buenos días, Sam.- Le dijo a la camarera que le sonrió. Siempre lo hacía, no es necesario que mire para comprobarlo.

\- ¿Lo de siempre, encanto?

Un día más sin saberlo.

Amy mordió la sonrisa que siempre pugnaba por ocupar su rostro y colocó su mano izquierda contra su frente fingiendo mirar la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver su silueta sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra. Una camisa azul abierta bajo la cual lucía una de tirantes blanca. Pantalones sucios por el trabajo pelo corto, barba de varios días y tez morena.

Aún no había logrado discernir cuál era su oficio, su uniforme habitual no tenía escrito ningún nombre de una empresa. Nunca le había escuchado decir más allá del nombre de quien suponía era su jefe, Mike. Un nombre común y corriente, nada que pudiera ayudarle a completar el puzle.

Sam colocó una taza de café sólo (siempre era así), un trozo de la tarta del día (nunca de arándanos, seguía sin saber por qué) y un zumo de naranja (grande).

Siempre sólo, siempre con el periódico abierto en la sección de deportes.

¿Era una mancha de aceite eso en su antebrazo? ¿Sería un mecánico, tal vez?

Amy sacó un pequeño papel de su cuaderno donde había ido anotando, cada día desde hacía semanas, detalles. No le estaba siguiendo, se había convertido en parte de su rutina. Ella había estado antes en esa cafetería cuando él comenzó a aparecer y así entró a formar parte del escenario que le rodeaba en sus horas de estudio.

\- ¿Algo más, querido?

El hombre negó con la cabeza, como siempre.

\- No gracias, estoy bien.- Le aseguró con una sonrisa que, aunque no podía verla, seguro era la culpable de la que Sam le devolvió.

Dos billetes descansaron en el espacio entre ambos sobre la barra. Una palmada sobre la superficie, un giro sobre el taburete colocando la pierna izquierda primero sobre el suelo embaldosado.

\- Quédate con el cambio, linda.- Como siempre.

Una carcajada de Sam. Una mano alzada a modo de despedida de él, una mirada fugaz que recorrió toda la cafetería antes de salir bajo el tintineo de la campanilla.

11: 02

Como siempre, puntual.

* * *

Jovial.

Amistoso.

Amable.

Adulador pero no atosigante.

Chistoso pero no hiriente.

¿Quién eres?

Como siempre, él se va sin ella saber su nombre.

* * *

11:00

El amarillo fosforito salió del borde de la hoja pintando una fina línea sobre la mesa blanca.

\- Céntrate, maldita sea.- Se recriminó Amy humedeciendo la punta de su dedo índice para frotarla sobre el estropicio que había causado.

Exhaló un suspiro viendo su taza de café ya vacía, los rayones azules del bolígrafo sobre varios ejercicios, los colores vivos de sus subrayadores sobre la mesa.

Un mal día.

Miró hacia la barra.

Ni café solo. Ni tarta. Ni zumo. Nada.

¿Dónde estaba?

Debería estar a dos minutos de irse.

¿Por qué no estaba?

Tres meses desde ese primer tintineo de la puerta.

La había roto.

* * *

Su mano izquierda vendada sujetaba la taza de café acercándola a sus labios, mientras su mirada se clavaba en el resultado del último partido de baseball. Los Dodgers habían ganado el partido.

\- Ten más cuidado, querido.- Sam le guiñó un ojo cuando se acercó a recoger el pago del almuerzo.

\- Yo también te eché de menos, encanto.- Sonrió él pasándose la mano vendada sobre su cabeza rascándose la nuca.- Hasta mañana.

Una mirada fugaz al resto de clientela.

El tintineo de la campanilla sobre la puerta.

Amy exhaló con calma, su mirada concentrada en el nuevo temario.

* * *

El peso de los libros y los cuadernos en el interior de su bolso hacían que su pie derecho se quejara bajo su peso mientras sorteaba charcos. El agua se estaba colando en el interior de sus bailarinas arrancándole un escalofrío de hartazgo ante la sensación del líquido escurriéndose entre los dedos.

Intentó protegerse bajo la cornisa de los edificios pero en aquella manzana era imposible, más con la tormenta que acababa de desatarse poco después de que saliera de casa rumbo a la cafetería.

Sentía varias hebras de pelo pegarse a su nuca y su frente, y ahí en sus hombros donde la tela de su jersey había absorbido demasiada humedad ya.

Y encima, llegaba tarde.

Ahogó un resoplido de enojo y apresuró el paso sintiendo un goterón aterrizar en medio de su coronilla.

Su mirada se clavó en la amplia cristalera, en las luces y calidez que la cafetería lograba infundirle sólo con mirarla.

Un momento, ¿había cogido su cartera antes de salir de casa?

\- Oh, no, por favor…- Imploró entre dientes bajando la mirada a su bolso e intentando rebuscar entre libros, cuadernos, bálsamo de labios y llaves su pequeño monedero.

La lluvia cesó de caer sobre ella siendo reemplazada por el sordo golpeteo de las gotas. Amy parpadeó confusa, sus manos deteniéndose alrededor de su monedero rosa y blanco. Miró entre la cortina de su pelo encontrándose con sus ojos oscuros, su sonrisa amable.

\- Gracias.- Musitó cuando fue consciente de que sostenía su paraguas sobre ambos librándole de seguir siendo el blanco perfecto de esa tormenta.

¿Dónde estaba su camisa azul, su pantalón de trabajo y…?

\- César, querido, ¿entramos?

Amy miró más allá de su hombro viendo a una mujer de cabello oscuro ondulado y ojos vivos. Un niño y una niña de no más de siete años la flanqueaban a ambos lados, bajo sus pequeños paraguas.

\- Claro, entrad.- Les dijo alargando el brazo para poder alcanzar la puerta y abrirla para ellos. Cuando la mujer entró en la cafetería se volvió hacia ella.

\- ¿Vas a entrar, no? No está el tiempo para quedarse aquí fuera; y menos sin paraguas.- Sonrisa de medio lado, esa que tanto había imaginado y que por fin veía por sí misma.

\- Sí, gracias.- Volvió a decirle con voz pequeña pasando junto a él siendo envuelta en la calidez de la cafetería.

\- ¡Sam! Saca una toalla de ahí atrás si no quieres que la pobre chica se muera aquí dentro por una neumonía.

Un guiño divertido, una sonrisa de labios prietos y cabeza ligeramente gacha.

\- Gracias.- Le agradeció ella recorriendo la hilera de mesas ocupadas y vacías hacia la suya, la del fondo junto al extintor.

Él se detuvo varias filas antes tomando asiento junto a su familia.

Amy dejó la mochila junto a ella en el asiento y miró hacia la barra vacía.

\- ¿Lo de siempre, encanto?

\- Ya sabes que sí, linda.- Le respondió a la camarera parada junto a su mesa.

Amy sacó el cuaderno de su bolso tras aceptar la toalla que Sam le había llevado con su pedido de café. La tinta negra tiñó de nuevo el pequeño papel de su esquema. Un recuadro rodeó su nombre varias veces.

Apartó la mirada de la mesa al escuchar las risas infantiles y la de él, más grave. Amy sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviamente habiendo un fic de Amy, y uno de César ya en el reto, tenía que haber una fusión entre ambos jajaja En fin, que se me va…
> 
> Algún día espero escribir lo que tenía pensado en un inicio para este reto (charlas Merle/Martínez, o sí, de perdidos al río un Dartínez). Dadme tiempo, y dadme fuerzas porque esta serie me la quita por momentos jajaja
> 
> En fin, espero que quien haya leído este siroco haya disfrutado de la lectura aunque sea un poquito. Cualquier cosilla ya sabéis, un review y os contestaré en cuanto pueda.
> 
> Un abrazo.
> 
> ¡Que viva el "Martimy"!


End file.
